Ninteen Years Later
by Nozomi08
Summary: Oneshot about the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, with a little revisiting, and a little introspection of the cute Albus Severus Potter. Hope you enjoy it!


Albus Severus Potter era un ragazzino insolito, sotto molti punti di vista.

"Strano" lo avrebbero definito alcuni dei concittadini della sua piccola Godric's Hollow, compresi i suoi compagni.

Alcuni. Perché era rinomato in casa Potter, e da pochi altri, che il piccolo Albus, affettuosamente chiamato Al, fosse un tipo alquanto speciale.

Per forza, anche lui era un mago.

Eppure, molte volte capitò loro di pensare che il secondogenito dei Potter fosse particolare, perfino come mago.

Tanto per cominciare, il ragazzo non amava molto il Quidditch, lo sport preferito dai maghi, almeno non come i suoi adorati genitori e quel suo focoso e bisbetico fratello maggiore James Sirius. Lo definiva piuttosto, un gioco un po' da "barbari".

Sotto lo sguardo incredulo e sconcertato dell'allegra e graziosa sorella minore, la più piccola dei Potter, Lily Luna, aveva ammesso una volta di provare un po' di titubanza al pensiero di dover andare alla più prestigiosa scuola per giovani maghi, la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts, per ragioni allora sconosciute e chiarite tempo dopo.

Per la gioia di zia Hermione, e con grande disgusto di James, il caro Al amava leggere ingenti quantità di libri di ogni genere, dai romanzi d'avventura ai classici, da quelli di carattere storico a quelli scientifici, preferendoli, in modo assai superiore, ai giochi intrepidi che normalmente facevano tutti i bambini della sua età.

Era enormemente attratto dalle creature magiche. Sebbene ne mostrasse un po' di timore, dedicava gran parte del suo tempo a studiarle con morboso interesse, consultando decine e decine di enciclopedie, tutte quelle che aveva a disposizione.

Si può vantare di essere stato il primo Potter-Weasley ad aver reputato, con la genuina sincerità che un bimbo di sette anni può avere, di aver trovato interessanti i temuti Schiopodi Sparacoda del vecchio amico di famiglia, il buon Rubeus Hagrid, regalando un'immensa gioia a quest'ultimo e una certa perplessità (celata) sui visi degli altri parenti presenti.

Inoltre, per sua grande sfortuna, si ritrovava, involontariamente, ad essere spesso oggetto delle tante chiacchiere degli abitanti della modesta cittadina, quasi al pari del fratello James, ben noto invece per le sue monellerie di marchio Fred e George Weasley, caratteristica da loro ereditata. Il povero Al, perciò, non riusciva ad avere neanche un attimo di pace, specialmente girovagando per le strade "affollate".

Per esempio, la vedova Davidson, donna di costituzione robusta, dai modi un po' grossolani ma di notevole simpatia ed innata generosità, ci teneva spesso a ribadire, ogni qual volta che lo scorgeva, quanto il piccolo Potter assomigliasse allo stimato padre, Harry: stessa corporatura minuta e snella, stessi capelli corvini irrimediabilmente scompigliati, stessi intensi occhi di uno stupefacente verde smeraldo, l'unico, dei tre, ad averli ereditati.

"Sembra quasi una sua copia!" concludeva infine con la sua tipica, corposa risata

La signora Mc Clish invece, donna di veneranda età assai sprovveduta, ma di troppa parlantina, ostentava una sincera preoccupazione riguardo la "vita sociale" del ragazzo…

"Per carità, è un ragazzo molto gentile, educato a dovere, come i giovani d'oggi dovrebbero essere, ma cosa ne sarà di lui se se ne resta a leggere sotto quel benedetto olmo ogni santo giorno? Sì, ammetto che la cultura è importante ed aiuta a crescere, ma diciamocelo… i bambini della sua età dovrebbero pensare a giocare!"

Eh già, perché il nostro caro Albus era un tipo d'anima fragile: timido, sincero, incredibilmente calmo ed introverso, non s'azzardava mai a dire qualcosa che potesse offendere o ferire (tranne che per James). Proprio a causa di questo suo carattere riservato, il ragazzo dimostrava delle difficoltà nel socializzare con i suoi coetanei, che, per prenderlo in giro, amavano chiamarlo, con una certa irriverenza, "Albusina", per via dei suoi atteggiamenti, secondo loro, poco "virili". Bisognava ringraziare che, malgrado non avesse molta dimestichezza con l'umorismo, non se la prendesse tanto per certe "cretinaggini da bambini dal quoziente intellettivo di un troll di montagna", come li definiva lui in risposta, glaciale. L'unico che aveva il potere (innato, a parer di alcuni) di farlo arrabbiare era… suo fratello. Il re delle pesti, l'imperatore degli scherzi, l'impulsivo James Sirius, era l'unico, e il solo, che riusciva a far perdere le staffe all'imperturbabile e pacifico Albus Severus, che, per sfuggire da quel mondo, troppo caotico a suo parere, e cercare un po' di pace, si rifugiava nell'ombra dell'abbraccio protettivo dei possenti rami del suo amato olmo, deliziato dalla piacevole lettura di qualche libro d'avventura e dalla dorata brillantezza degli sfuggenti raggi di sole.

"Meglio un libro che ascolta, che una bocca che parla" si giustificava spesso con la madre, Ginny, anche lei piuttosto preoccupata per la mancata presenza di un amico per il suo amato figlio. Spesso era Harry a rassicurarla, incitandola a non metterlo sottopressione, e dicendole di lasciarlo fare, perché "ogni cosa ha il suo tempo". Eccezione era forse fatta per l'adorata cugina, Rose Weasley, della stessa età di Al, con la quale aveva stretto un legame a dir poco speciale. Condivideva molto con lei, tra cui la famigerata passione per la lettura, argomento principale di molte delle loro animate discussioni. Quando c'era Rose, Al sembrava tutt'altra persona: bastava vederla, in quelle lunghe giornate di visita dai cari Potter, per vedere sbocciare un sorriso spensierato sulle labbra rosse di quel delicato viso dalle linee ancora infantili. Si sentiva estremamente felice quando lei era al suo fianco, perché sentiva che, con _lei_ , non aveva ragione di nascondersi. Era come essere pervasi dal calore del sole dopo il gelo di una cupa giornata di pioggia. Era sentirsi leggeri come nuvole, alzarsi su, fino a toccare il cielo; e, certamente, il sentimento era reciproco poiché, confidava la madre Hermione, anche Rose era impaziente di rivederlo, quelle volte. Quando erano insieme, a vederli, era come se niente al mondo esistesse, tranne loro due. Erano migliori amici, cosa si poteva fare? Condividevano tutto: risate, scampagnate, libri e… il vecchio olmo, sotto il quale si rintanavano specialmente d'estate, con l'arrivo delle ore più calde. Il gigante verde, che tacito li osservava, era diventato il loro rifugio prediletto, specialmente di Al, nel quale si nascondeva per proteggersi dal mondo. Temeva di essere inghiottito da quello che l'aspettava fuori, era questa la sua paura. Così, il piccolo Al preferiva confortarsi nella presenza di tutto ciò che per lui era più familiare, piuttosto che affacciarsi ai confini dell'ignoto. Fu esattamente per questo motivo, che i Potter attesero con ansia la lettera di accettazione per Hogwarts. Speravano che trascorrere il tempo tra le possenti mura di quel meraviglioso castello incantato aiutasse il ragazzo ad esternarsi agli altri, come anni addietro era successo ad Harry: Hogwarts era stata la sua casa, ed era lì, che aveva incontrato le persone più importanti della sua vita.

Sperava soltanto che la cosa accadesse anche a suo figlio…

Ma per loro fortuna, la fantomatica lettera non si fece attendere troppo: non appena Albus compì undici anni, la spessa busta di pergamena dal brillante inchiostro verde fece irruzione in casa Potter, stretta nel becco di grosso gufo un po' spennacchiato, regalando un sospiro di meraviglia tra i presenti, seguito da sonore risate al ricordo del caro Errol, al quale quel gufo assomigliava in modo quasi sorprendente, perfino nei modi, alquanto goffi.

E fu così che dopo il caos generale ed alcuni brevi festeggiamenti, l'intera famiglia Potter decise di recarsi finalmente a Diagon Alley, passando, sotto consiglio di Harry, per il Paiolo Magico, la chiassosa locanda attraverso la quale da giovane raggiunse per la prima volta la lunghissima e tortuosa via acciottolata dove i maghi facevano acquisti di ogni genere, da animali a pentole, libri e bacchette.

Andare a Diagon Alley non era cosa nuova per Albus, tuttavia, rimase piacevolmente sorpreso dall'atmosfera allegra di quella bolgia di un pub, che lo acclamava come se fosse stato un eroe. Si ritrovava spuntare mani da tutte le direzioni che stringevano con vigore le sue; una folla entusiasta di poterlo vedere di persona, considerando un'enorme privilegio potergli anche solo stringere, appunto, la mano. Ricordava bene che con James successe esattamente la stessa cosa non appena arrivarono lo scorso anno, ma di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato che anche a lui sarebbe stata riservata una tale, calorosa accoglienza.

La prima volta che la famiglia si recò a Diagon Alley per prendere l'occorrente per l'anno scolastico di James, fu tramite la polvere volante, mezzo, sempre secondo Harry, più adatto ai "canoni" dello spericolato figlio. Come calcolato dal padre, la decisione riscontrò un immediato successo, a giudicare dall'espressione elettrizzata del ragazzo di fronte al camino in pietra, intento ad osservare rapito la famosa polvere luccicante color grigio topo stretta nella sua mano. Ovviamente, se James trovava qualcosa elettrizzante Albus la considerava invece preoccupante, dal suo punto di vista. Infatti, il giovane, guardando perplesso il fratello, che in quel momento stava esibendo un ghigno abbastanza raccapricciante, e la polvere, si sentì un vago campanello d'allarme, che lo esortava a stare attento a quello che si sarebbe susseguito. Proprio per questo, poco ci mancò che si smarrisse a Notturn Alley, e che fosse mangiato vivo da una Ginny estremamente preoccupata ed arrabbiata mentre poco più dietro suo fratello si lamentava del suo colpo di fortuna.

In ogni caso, stupiti o no, presenti guai o meno, Diagon Alley, agli occhi dei tre giovani Potter, restava una bottega delle meraviglie, dove poter passare intere giornate a visitare i tanti, meravigliosi negozi che si agglomeravano lungo la via.

Ma di tutte le fantastiche scope, i polverosi libri e i pelosi animali incontrati in quello spericolato giro d'acquisti, ciò che più emozionò Albus fu la scelta della bacchetta, la _sua_ bacchetta, dal caro, vecchio fabbricante Olivander, uno dei più esperti in circolazione da anni.

Fu l'esperienza più strabiliante che abbia mai vissuto, a suo parere. Non si era mai sentito così piacevolmente scosso come quella volta.

 _È la bacchetta a scegliere il mago…_

Non c'era cosa più vera.

Comunque, nonostante i continui capricci di Lily, i vari dispetti di James e gli starnazzi della nuova, adorata civetta bianca di Albus battezzata da lui Edvige, la giornata passò in modo deliziosamente divertente, lasciando, verso sera, la famiglia Potter ai preparativi per la partenza del primo settembre alla stazione londinese di King's Cross sul bizzarro binario 9 e ¾.

Quella mattina passò velocemente, tra la confusione generale e i vari andirivieni per portare i pesanti bagagli e la povera Edvige. Era una tipica giornata londinese: un cielo poco nuvoloso, un sole ancora estivo e delle verdi campagne lussureggianti facevano da sfondo paesaggistico all'opaco finestrino dell'auto sfrecciante per le strade trafficate della periferia.

Fu proprio in macchina, che Albus si vide trasformare i suoi dubbi e i suoi timori in una sorta di fobia.

Perciò, quando mise piede sul lucido pavimento in marmo policromo di King's Cross, constatò che non era dell'umore adatto per ammirare il fulgido panorama metropolitano dell'immensa stazione. Dovette quindi ringraziare a dovere suo fratello James e la sua deliziosa conversazione intrattenuta durante il lungo viaggio in auto (di manifattura babbana, per la felicità di nonno Arthur). Come al solito, l'intento principale di James era di stuzzicare il fratellino, vittima prediletta dei suoi innumerevoli scherzi, facendo leva su ciò che più lo preoccupava dal giorno in cui arrivò la lettera, ovvero la casa nella quale sarebbe stato smistato dal famigerato cappello parlante. Ovviamente, per raggiungere il suo obiettivo, il maggiore scelse di utilizzare quella più temuta sin dalle origini della scuola: Serpeverde.

Il povero Albus era, si può dire, quasi terrorizzato all'idea di finire in quella casa, perché pensava che, se per caso fosse finito lì, i suoi familiari non gli avrebbero più rivolto la parola, essendo tutti dei Grifondoro. Aveva paura di deluderli a tal punto da ripudiarlo, e solo il pensiero di una tale prospettiva lo faceva stare tremendamente male, quasi quanto la maledizione _crucio_. E come se non bastasse, vedere suo fratello spassarsela della sua frustrazione, lo faceva infuriare a tal punto da volerlo strozzare anche di fronte a centinaia di passanti. L'importante, era che lo faceva subito. Meno vedeva quella stupida bocca che rideva, meglio era, e lo avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato frenato dallo sguardo del padre, in quel momento vittima delle lacrime di disperazione della rossa Lily, che considerava una vera tortura andare fino a quel maledetto binario e vedere partire quell'enorme locomotiva sbuffante di un scintillante color scarlatto; lei, che era così impaziente di andare ad Hogwarts, come lo era la madre allora.

-Non essere così impaziente, tra poco ci andrai anche tu, vedrai- la consolava Harry

-Ma fra due anni papà! Ti rendi conto?! Dovrò aspettare altri _due anni_! Io voglio andarci ora!- si lamentava lei, aggrappata con costernazione al braccio del padre, guardandolo con i lacrimoni agli occhi

-Ti chiedo solo di portare un altro po' di pazienza Lily…- sospirò

-No, non voglio! Non voglio essere un Serpeverde!- strillò spazientito Albus dietro di loro

Stava discutendo con James… di nuovo.

-James, piantala adesso!- lo rimproverò Ginny con voce dura

-Oh, andiamo, che c'è di male? Ho soltanto detto che _potrebbe_ finire in Serpeverde- ribattè James alzando l'indice, sorridendo sornione al fratello minore – _potrebbe_ , e non…- tacque cogliendo lo sguardo omicida della madre

I cinque così si trovarono, con una certa discrezione nonostante le grida indignate dei poveri animali in cima ai carrelli stracolmi, di fronte alla barriera tra i binari nove e dieci.

James, scoccando un'occhiata impertinente ad Albus, partì per primo, correndo deciso verso il muro. Un attimo dopo, era sparito.

-Non vi dimenticherete di scrivermi, vero?- chiese Albus girandosi verso i genitori con aria preoccupata

-Ma certo che no. Ti scriveremo anche tutti i giorni se vuoi- lo rassicurò Ginny con un dolce sorriso

-Beh, ecco, tutti i giorni no…- disse imbarazzato Al –James dice che gli altri ricevono le lettere da casa una volta al mese…-

-L'anno scorso gliene abbiamo mandate tre a settimana- puntualizzò la madre

-Non credere a tutto quello che dice tuo fratello, neanche a quello che ti dirà su Hogwarts- lo raccomandò Harry –A lui piace scherzare, lo sai-

-Anche troppo…- borbottò sottovoce Al, offeso per essere cascato all'ennesima presa in giro, avvicinandosi al carrello trainato dalla madre

-Allora, sei pronto?- gli chiese

Albus annuì poco deciso, guardando la barriera con un groppo alla gola. E se stavolta si fossero schiantati? Cominciarono a camminare a passo veloce spingendo il carrello, acquistando sempre più velocità. Oramai mancavano pochi centimetri, e il ragazzo d'istinto chiuse gli occhi, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Aspettò ansioso alcuni minuti, aspettandosi lo schianto, ma non accadde nulla. Riaprì piano gli occhi, e si riscoprì sul binario 9 e ¾, mentre nelle sue iridi verdi si rispecchiava imponente l'Espresso per Hogwarts, che attendeva pazientemente sbuffando vapore grigio scuro. Si guardò attorno, spaziando lo sguardo su quella fiumana di gente che andava e veniva, trascinandosi dietro i carrelli colmi dei pesanti bagagli. Vide che alcuni ragazzi portavano già la divisa, e tra queste ce ne erano alcune con i colori argento e verde della casa dei suoi incubi. Deglutì a fatica.

-Ehi mamma, dove sono?- chiese quasi isterico. Aveva bisogno di vederla. Ora.

-Non lo so, ma sono certa che li troveremo- lo rassicurò fiduciosa

Ma Albus non era così sicuro come lo era la madre. Il vapore della locomotiva galleggiava denso nell'aria, e inghiottiva l'intero binario, rendendo difficile distinguere i volti. Grazie alla miriade di voci e ai corpi nascosti, sembrava quasi che fosse la nebbia di vapore, a parlare. Camminando con cautela in tutto quel caos, Harry distinse la voce di Percy, notandolo poi impegnato in un'animata discussione sulle norme inerenti ai manici di scopa. Proseguì, sentendosi lieto di avere una scusa per non fermarsi a salutarlo. Pochi metri dopo, ecco che comparvero: quattro figure affiorarono dalla nebbia nei pressi dell'ultima carrozza, e quando si trovarono (quasi) ad un palmo di mano dai quattro Potter (James era sparito chissà dove), si salutarono animatamente, felici di essersi trovati.

-Visto? Li abbiamo trovati- sentenziò Ginny

-Ciao!- li salutò Albus con un sorriso a trentadue denti, ma si capiva benissimo che era rivolto a qualcuno in particolare…

Rose esibì un dolce sorriso, che rivolse prima ad Harry, Ginny e Lily, e poi ad Al, al quale si avvicinò.

-È la nuova divisa?- chiese vivace lui indicando il mantello fiammante della ragazza, che fece un giro su se stessa

-Sì, non è magnifica?- esclamò raggiante

-Altrochè!- ribattè lui allegro, ora rassenerato grazie alla presenza della giovane, che aveva su di lui l'effetto di un calmante. Guardandola, però, gli balenò in mente un altro terribile pensiero: e se lui fosse capitato a Serpeverde mentre lei ad un'altra casa? Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?

Avrebbe preferito finire tra le grinfie di un platano picchiatore, piuttosto che deludere anche lei, piuttosto che non vederla più rivolgergli quel meraviglioso sorriso che tanto adorava, e di trovare il suo splendido viso trafitto dalle ombre di cupi sentimenti.

E fu così, che il povero Al sprofondò, di nuovo, nello sconforto più totale, mentre gli adulti erano occupati a discutere su questioni di parcheggio…

-… a me è andata alla grande! Pensa che Hermione non credeva che sarei riuscito a superare l'esame di guida Babbano! Dovevi vedere la sua faccia!- raccontava a Harry e Ginny compiaciuto –Pensava che avrei ricorso a qualche incantesimo per confondere l'esaminatore-

-N-non è vero! Io avevo assolutissima fiducia in te!- protestò imbarazzata, mettendo il broncio

-In realtà, l'ho confuso- confidò poi all'amico in un sussurro, mentre caricavano i bagagli di Albus e Rose –avevo dimenticato di guardare nello specchietto retrovisore… ma diciamocelo, per quello posso sempre usare un Incanto Supersensor-

Intanto, poco più in là, Albus e Rose ascoltavano in un nervoso silenzio l'animata discussione dei piccoli Lily e Hugo, che stavano parlando, ovviamente, del loro futuro arrivo a Hogwarts, e soprattutto a quale casa sarebbero stati assegnati. Erano infervorati, i due giovincelli, impazienti di vivere quel momento che tanto sognavano, al contrario degli altri due, che timorosi pensavano "più tardi arriviamo, meglio è"

E Ron, come al solito, non poteva certo migliorare il loro stato d'animo

-Se non finisci in Grifondoro ti disiderediamo- disse al figlio –ma non voglio metterti pressione-

-Ron!- lo rimproverò Hermione con un'occhiataccia

Hugo e Lily risero vivacemente, mentre Albus e Rose impallidirono. Ecco, pensava Al, sono spacciato ora. Così, mentre escogitava qualche piano di emergenza per la sopravvivenza dopo lo sfratto, le due mamme tentarono di consolarli dal cruccio che aleggiava nei loro animi.

-Non vi preoccupate, non faceva sul serio- li rassenerò Hermione, ma Ron in quel momento era intento a guardare qualcos'altro. Guardò loquace Harry e gli fece un cenno verso un punto poco distante da dove si trovavano loro.

-Guarda un po' chi c'è lì- gli disse

Harry provò a scrutare meglio tra le nuvole di vapore e scorse tre figure che conosceva fin troppo bene.

-Già, Malfoy- disse piatto

Infatti era Draco Malfoy, che, insieme alla moglie, aveva anche lui accompagnato il suo unico figlio alla stazione per il suo primo anno a Hogwarts. Era a dir poco sorprendente quanto assomigliasse al padre. Draco, sentendosi evidentemente osservato, si girò, intercettando gli sguardi di Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Si rigirò poco dopo, non senza aver loro rivolto un brusco cenno di saluto "alla Malfoy".

-E così quello è Scorpius, eh- commentò Ron a bassa voce con una faccia poco raccomandabile –Rosie, cerca di batterlo in tutti gli esami, tu che, per fortuna, hai ereditato il cervello di tua madre-

-Oh, Ron, ti prego!- sbottò seria Hermione, ma sotto sotto divertita come lo era la figlia e gli altri, che stavano ridendo –Non metterli contro prima che la scuola sia cominciata!-

-Ok, ok va bene, scusa- disse alzando le mani –Ehi, Rosie, non dargli troppa confidenza però. Nonno Arthur non ti perdonerà mai se sposassi un Purosangue-

-Santo cielo, Ron!-

-Ehi!- urlò a squarciagola James, sbucando dalla nebbia in una corsa a perdifiato. Si era liberato di gufo e bagaglio, ora al sicuro nel treno. Sembrava frettoloso di raccontare qualcosa…

-Cosa c'è James?- chiese Ginny nel frattempo che riprendeva fiato

-C'è… c'è Teddy laggiù!- esclamò con affanno indicando un punto indistinto alle sue spalle –L'ho appena visto! E, non ci crederete, ma si stava baciando con Victoire!- concluse sconcertato

Gli altri lo guardarono indifferenti, senza proferir parola

-E allora?- proferì con tono pungente sua madre, alzando un sopracciglio

-Andiamo, ma vi rendete conto?- esclamò esasperato –Teddy! Il nostro Teddy, Teddy Lupin, che si stava baciando con Victoire, la nostra Victoire, nostra cugina! Gli ho chiesto cosa stava, cioè, stavano facendo…-

-Li hai interrotti?- intervennero Ginny e Hermione indignate

–Sei proprio come tuo zio Ron…- aggiunse Ginny

-… e lui ha detto che si stavano salutando! Poi mi ha detto di andare via- continuò, ignorante dei commenti della madre e della zia –Capite?! Si stavano baciando!- ripetè drammatizzato, come se sospettasse che non avessero capito bene

Albus fece spallucce –Io non la vedo tanto allarmante come la vedi tu- disse

-Oh, sarebbe magnifico se si sposassero!- sussurrò eccitata Lily –Così Teddy potrebbe fare parte della nostra famiglia!-

-Perché non gli diciamo di venire a vivere a casa nostra e la facciamo finita?- propose Harry –tanto viene già quattro volte la settimana a cena da noi-

-Sì!- esclamò esuberante James –Teddy potrà prendere la mia stanza! A me non importa di dormire con Al…-

-Neanche per sogno!- ribattè inasprito il fratello

-No- intervenne Harry deciso –Voi due dormirete in stanza assieme solo quando vorrò far demolire casa- continuò guardando il suo orologio –Sono quasi le undici, è meglio se salite-

-Ricordatevi di dare un bacio a Neville- si raccomandò Ginny mentre abbracciava il maggiore dei suoi figli

-Mamma! Non posso baciare un _professore_!- protestò con una smorfia di disgusto

-Ma tu sei _amico_ di Neville…-

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo –Fuori sì, ma a scuola è il professor Paciock, no? Non posso entrare in classe di Erbologia e _baciarlo_ …- disse scuotendo il capo alle presunte assurdità della madre, che gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia

-Fifone…- commentò piatto Al, separatosi ora da Rose, prendendosi in risposta un calcio da parte del fratello

-Ci vediamo Al, e occhio ai Thestral!- lo salutò dirigendosi dove era sbucato, andando incontro al vagone del treno

-Pensavo che fossero invisibili! L-l'ho letto, e…- borbottò tra sé e sé tenendosi il mento – e _l'hai detto anche tu che erano invisibili!_ \- gli urlò dietro isterico, mentre l'altro se la rideva di gusto, agitando ancora il braccio in segno di saluto

-Non devi preoccuparti per i Thestral- lo tranquillizzò Harry –sono creature gentili, e per niente spaventose. E comunque, quest'anno a Hogwarts ci arriverai in barca, non in carrozza-

-Ci vediamo a Natale- lo salutò Ginny, baciandolo

-Ciao Al- disse Harry con un lieve sorriso, chinandosi per rispondere all'abbraccio affettuoso del figlio –Non dimenticare che Hagrid ti ha invitato a bere un tè da lui, venerdì prossimo. Non perdere tempo con Pix. Non sfidare a duello nessuno finchè non avrai imparato. Non farti prendere dai guai. E soprattutto, non farti prendere in giro da James, non devi abboccare ai suoi scherzi come un pesce lesso- lo avvertì sciogliendosi dalla dolce stretta

Ma Al non ce la faceva più a tenere nascosta tutta quell'ansia, non sotto quello sguardo, così simile al suo…

-E se divento un Serpeverde?- sussurrò in confidenza al padre, ostinandosi a fissare il pavimento, inquieto. Le mani gli tremavano leggermente, sopra il soffice gilet nero del padre. Intanto Ginny, che aveva fiutato la serietà della faccenda, finse di salutare la piccola Rose, che stava salendo sul treno, dimostrando molto tatto

-Albus Severus- mormorò, scandendo con tono solenne i due nomi –tu porti i nomi di due dei più grandi presidi di Hogwarts. Uno di loro era un Serpeverde, e forse l'uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto-

-Ma se…-

-Vorrà dire che la casa di Serpeverde avrà guadagnato un'ottimo studente, ed un eccellente compagno. A noi non importa _cosa_ sei Al, ma _chi_ sei. Sei nostro figlio, siamo, e saremo, orgogliosi di te. Capito? Ma se questa cosa per te è importante, ti rivelerò che il Cappello Parlante terrà in considerazione la tua scelta-

-Davvero?- chiese speranzoso Albus, alzando gli occhi, scintillanti di un leggero stupore

-Con me l'ha fatto- confermò con un sorriso, gustandosi la meraviglia dipingersi sul volto di suo figlio. Non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, quel piccolo segreto che aveva custodito gelosamente per così tanto tempo…

 _-Professor Silente, il Cappello Parlante… mi… ha detto che… sarei stato bene, tra i Serpeverde. Insomma, se lui l'ha notato e se veramente un pezzo di Voldemort è dentro di me… non dovrei stare con loro?-_

 _-Ma ti ha assegnato a Grifondoro. Ascoltami bene, Harry, tu possiedi molte qualità che Salazar Serpeverde apprezzava scorgere nei suoi alunni: il dono estremamente raro del Serpentese, una certa determinazione, intrapendenza, disprezzo delle regole… Tuttavia, il Cappello Parlante ti ha assegnato a Grifondoro, e sai il perché. Pensaci-_

 _-Sì che lo so. Lo ha fatto perché gliel'ho chiesto io!-_

 _-Appunto. È questo ciò che ti rende diverso. Non sono le capacità a dimostrare quello che siamo, Harry, sono le nostre scelte. Se vuoi una prova che appartieni veramente ai Grifondoro, allora dovrai dare un'occhiata a questa-_

 _-Godric… Grifondoro? Questa spada era… sua?-_

 _-Esattamente. Soltanto un vero Grifondoro avrebbe potuto estrarla dal cappello, Harry-_

I suoi occhi verdi seguirono silenziosi la figura minuta del figlio che correva svelto verso gli sportelli dell'Espresso, mentre la mente lo riportava indietro nel tepore dei ricordi passati.

"Non mi deluderai mai Al, lo so" pensò

Centinaia di figure sfocate si apprestavano ad avvicinarsi alle carrozze per le ultime raccomandazioni e per gli ultimi baci d'addio ai propri ragazzi, ormai saliti sul treno pronto a partire. Albus vi balzò dentro frettoloso, raggiungendo il vagone dov'era affacciata Rose, intenta ad agitare vivacemente la mano per salutare la sua famiglia.

-Oh Al, eccoti finalmente, credevo non volessi più salire- lo accolse in modo scherzoso, rivolgendogli un sorriso –ma… com'è quella faccia?- chiese poi curiosa, notando il volto _eccessivamente_ sereno del cugino

-Niente di particolare- sorrise, noncurante, affiancandosi alla rossa di fronte al vetro –diciamo solo che qualcuno mi ha dato la spinta giusta- continuò, guardando in direzione del padre, che lo stava fissando con intensità. Una scintilla di ammirazione comparve negli occhi già luminosi del ragazzo.

Rose lo guardò perplessa, non riuscendo ad afferrare il senso di quello che aveva voluto dire, ma decise di non chiedere nulla su questa presunta "spinta" della quale aveva accennato, sebbene fosse stata curiosa di sapere cosa fosse. Si voltò di nuovo per salutare gli altri sul binario, lasciando correre le sue riflessioni.

Era un segreto. Un segreto tra padre e figlio, e così sarebbe rimasto.

Un segreto che aveva aiutato Al a superare la sua paura, e a dargli la forza di vedere con i propri occhi cosa lo avrebbe aspettato. A pensarci su, reputò di essere stato uno sciocco: come aveva potuto pensare che avrebbero smesso di amarlo per una simile, banale congettura?

Era stato un timore a dir poco patetico, e sapeva che presto se ne sarebbe resa conto anche Rose.

Non è una semplice caratteristica, o un nome, a fare di te ciò che sei, ma le tue scelte. Era una lezione che, pochi istanti prima, aveva appreso da suo padre, e gliene era immensamente grato. Grazie a lui, le sue inquietudini si erano dissipate. Era sereno.

Che importava se sarebbe stato un Serpeverde? Aveva una famiglia che lo amava per quello che era _,_ e tanto gli bastava.

Al sarebbe sempre rimasto Al.

Rose si girò verso il cugino e lo vide scambiare con lo zio un'occhiata complice, notando poi che una moltitudine di vecchie e giovani teste li stavano fissando curiosi, soprattutto Harry.

-Ma che hanno tutti da guardare?- chiese ad alta voce

-Non farci caso Rosie- le rispose Ron –È per il tuo papà. Vedi, sono estremamente famoso io- si pavoneggiò, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni, mentre gli altri scoppiarono in una fragorosa, allegra risata.

Il treno cominciò a muoversi con innaturale lentezza, sbuffando nell'aria pungente le intense nuvole di vapore. Stava partendo, e Albus sentì l'adrenalina pervadere ogni fibra del suo corpo. Le mani fremevano concitate, ancora posate ai bordi del finestrino, mentre il freddo vento sferzava contro la sua pallida pelle, mandando indietro i soffici ciuffi di capelli prima sparsi sulla fronte. Forti emozioni scuotevano il suo giovane cuore senza riservargli alcuna pietà, con l'immagine di Hogwarts che si plasmava nella sua mente fantasiosa: decine di aule e passaggi sotterranei, la Sala Grande, capricciose scale, quadri parlanti, vasti cortili ed ampi spazi verdi che si creavano in quell'inquietante castello diroccato.

Hogwarts lo stava aspettando, impaziente di essere esplorata in tutta la sua grandezza.

E lui, non vedeva l'ora.

Harry, dal canto suo, sentì che quella breve separazione da suo figlio sarebbe stata un piccolo lutto. Sorrideva ed agitava la mano, seguendo il tracciato del treno fin dove poteva, ma già da lì, vedendolo finalmente sereno su quel treno che tanto aveva atteso nella sua passata infanzia, gli si creava un piccolo malincuore. Sarebbe stato solo un anno, ma sentiva che già gli mancava. Pensò che in fondo gli sarebbe convenuto portare una Giratempo con sé, cosicché lo avrebbe riportato indietro da lui, anche se solo per poco.

Vide l'Espresso svoltare, sparendo dalla sua vista, immergendosi nei colori dell'autunno. Harry fermò la sua corsa, indugiando sul punto in cui la locomotiva rossa si era volatilizzata. Percepì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla destra, e si voltò, ritrovandosi accanto la sua splendida Ginny che, come lui, fissava assorta l'orizzonte. In tutti quegli anni passati, non era cambiata di una virgola. La sua bellezza restava abbacinante, così come il suo ardito carattere.

-Non avrà problemi- sussurrò, senza distogliere lo sguardo

Harry portò distrattamente una mano sulla fronte, sfiorandosi con le dita la cicatrice a forma di saetta, la portatrice di tutte le sue vecchie sciagure. Posò quella stessa mano sulla sua spalla, stringendo con delicata fermezza quella della moglie, ancora lì posata.

-Lo so- disse

La cicatrice non bruciava ormai da quel lontano giorno di diciannove anni fa.

Andava tutto bene.

ANGOLO AUTRICE:

Salve a tutti! Questa è una piccola one-shot che ho voluto scrivere per celebrare il compleanno della Rowling, che è in questo mese. Credo che il capitolo "diciannove anni dopo" sia il più commovente e significativo di tutta la saga, quello dove possiamo fiutare veramente il "lieto fine", ma non quello delle favole, dove tutti sono "felici e contenti": è quella pace che può avere un anziano signore placidamente seduto sulla sua poltrona, ricordandosi i tempi delle guerre alle quali aveva partecipato e vissuto in passato. È quella pace colma di ferite che non si possono dimenticare. Questo è quello che le ultime pagine dell'epilogo mi hanno trasmesso. Ho realizzato questa one-shot un po' basandomi sulla Rowling, un po' facendola a "modo mio", narrando in terza persona, sebbene mi sia incentrata sul piccolo Albus, al quale mi sono particolarmente affezionata.

Non ho grandi pretese, spero solo di dilettarvi con questa lettura, anche se sappia che non si tratti di niente di particolare, una bazzecola, per così dire. Ma ci tenevo a farla, che posso farci? ^.^

A presto,

nozomi


End file.
